Gromogrzmot
GromogrzmotJak wytresować smoka lub GłosowiecJak wytresować smoka. Przewodnik filmowy (ang. Thunderdrum) — dość pospolity gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel wodnej klasy. Charakteryzuje go umiejętność wydawania potężnych dźwięków. Wielokrotnie pojawia się w serii. Wygląd Ciało Gromogrzmota jest szerokie i płaskie, jednak kiedy zwierzę otworzy swoje szczęki przypomina rożek z ogonem lub stożek. Skóra ma dość ciemny kolor, jedynie podbrzusze jest w jaśniejszych tonach. Stanowi to kamuflaż w wodzie - smok płynąc, widziany od spodu zlewa się z barwą nieba nad powierzchnią, zaś widziany z góry, zdaje nie odróżniać się niczym od mętnego dna. Pozwala to ukrywać się przed większymi drapieżnikami oraz czaić się na ofiary. Zęby są długie i ostre, i przy zamkniętych szczękach zasłaniają smokowi oczy. Szpikulce ciągnące się wzdłuż grzbietu także są ostre i długie i mają nieregularne, powyginane kształty. Łapy natomiast są bardzo krótkie i wydaje się, że ledwo utrzymują ciężar smoka. Gromogrzmot posiada jedną parę dużych skrzydeł, dzięki którym może latać. Gdy pływa, są one płasko złożone wzdłuż ciała. Barwy ciała Gromogrzmota mogą być dowolne, jednak najpopularniejsze są odcienie zimnych kolorów, takich jak fiolet czy błękit. Siedlisko i dieta Gromogrzmoty zamieszkują morskie jaskinie i podwodne rowy, jednak dużo czasu spędzają poza wodą. W przeciwieństwie do innych smoków morskich (np. Wrzeńce, Raziprądy), Gromogrzmoty mogą swobodnie poruszać się po lądzie i nie wysychają. Jako smok morski, Gromogrzmot odżywia się rybami, lecz także i krabami lub innymi stworzeniami morskimi. Zachowanie i tresura Gromogrzmot żyje samotnie, łącząc się w pary jedynie w okresie godowym, choć czasami można spotkać grupy gromogrzmotów na pełnym morzu w czasie ich migracji. Te smoki są dosyć agresywne, ale także opiekuńcze w stosunku do swych partnerów. Potrafią dbać o siebie nawzajem. Są bardzo troskliwymi, a także stanowczymi rodzicami. Gromogrzmota można wytresować, pomagając mu oraz pokazując, że nie ma się złych zamiarów co do niego. Moce i umiejętności Ryk thumb|Ryk Gromogrzmota Gromogrzmot potrafi wytwarzać głośny, odbijający się echem dźwięk przypominający swym brzmieniem grzmot. Wielu ludzi, słyszących smoka, błędnie uznaje dźwięk za zwiastun burzy. Fala dźwiękowa jest tak silna, że może odrzucić wielu uzbrojonych i opancerzonych ludzi o kilka metrów, może także rozbić pocisk Nocnej Furii na wiele małych ładunków. Sprawność Smok niezwykle szybko i sprawnie porusza się zarówno w wodzie, jak i w powietrzu. Jest także bardzo silny - jest w stanie ciągnąć za sobą na linie dwa statki wikingów. Inne umiejętności Smok ten jest jedynym, któremu nie straszny jest śpiew Śmiercipieśnia. Jest to spowodowane nieco osłabionym słuchem Gromogrzmota, dzięki czemu nie słyszy on pięknego śpiewu Śmiercipieśnia i nie ulega jego hipnozytzującemu działaniu. Etapy rozwoju Jajo gromogrzmota.JPG|Jajo Bim Bam Bom.png|Pisklę Thunderdrum-.jpg|Dorosły osobnik GromTytanRoB.png|Tytan Jajo Jaja Gromogrzmota pojawiają się w krótkometrażówce Księga smoków oraz w grach. Kształt jaja jest owalny, zwężony na górze i nieco kanciasty. Skorupa jest gładka, ozdobiona jaśniejszymi plamkami. Jej barwa uzależniona jest od barwy skóry smoka, mającego się z niego wykluć. W School of Dragons jajo jest okrągłe, jasnoniebieskie, skorupa jest półprzezroczysta, w środku widać jasny przebłysk. Pisklę Pisklę Gromogrzmota po raz pierwszy pojawia się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk, w odcinku Bim! Bam! Bom!. Jest podobne do formy dorosłej, choć znacznie mniejsze. Bardzo wyraziste są kolce na grzbiecie, z kolei zęby są krótkie. Tytan Tytaniczny Gromogrzmot pojawia się tylko w grach. Różni się od formy dorosłej przede wszystkim barwą - zmienia kolor z ciemnego fioletu na jasny błękit. Ponadto kolce i zęby smoka ulegają wydłużeniu. Słabości *Nieco gorszy słuch od innych gatunków, co jest spowodowane głośnymi wrzaskami, jakie wydaje smok (choć dzięki temu jest mniej podatny na odgłosy, które normalnie dezorientują inne smoki). Pojawienie się ''Księga smoków W krótkometrażówce Gromogrzmot jest przedstawicielem wodnej klasy smoków, zaraz po Wrzeńcu. Bork Pechowiec, bohater historii, wędrując po lodowym pustkowiu, natyka się na jajo Gromogrzmota - nie wie jednak, że podczas wyklucia się pisklęcia jajo eksploduje. Nieporozumienie ma fatalne skutki. Jeźdźcy smoków W odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka Stoick, chcąc znaleźć odpowiedniego dla siebie smoka, początkowo trenuje na Szczerbatku, jednak potrzebuje znaleźć własnego wierzchowca. Wkrótce dociera do niego wieść, że łódź Wiadra i Grubego została zaatakowana przez dzikiego Gromogrzmota. Stoick jest tak zafascynowany siłą zwierzęcia, że postanawia je złapać i wytresować. Smok zostaje zamknięty w klatce w Smoczej Akademii, a na jego paszczę zostaje założony kaganiec, uniemożliwiający ryczenie. Później jednak, w trakcie prób oswojenia, Gromogrzmot ucieka do jaskini w lesie. Stoick postanawia go ponownie odnaleźć. Zauważa go chowającego się w jaskini gdzie, jak się okazuje, broni innego osobnika, który ma uszkodzone skrzydło. Kiedy atakują ich dziki, Stoick jest zmuszony obłaskawić smoka, by połączyć z nim siły. Ostatecznie zwierzę daje się dosiąść wodzowi, który zdejmuje mu kaganiec, i razem przeganiają stado dzików. Od tej pory Thornado, jak nazwał go Stoick, zostaje jego smokiem. On i jego jeździec przeżywają wiele przygód. Thornado pomaga wodzowi w wypełnianiu jego obowiązków i podróżowaniu - zarówno po wyspie, jak i na większe odległości. Bierze również udział w walkach - między innymi w walce z Krzykozgonem w odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu. Czasem odbywa ze swoim panem wyprawy poszukiwawcze oraz ratunkowe. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Bim! Bam! Bom! Czkawka i jego przyjaciele odkrywają na maleńkiej wysepce trzy młode Gromogrzmoty. Radzą się wodza, czy powinni je zostawić, czy zabrać na Berk i wytresować. Wódz nakazuje im pozostawić młode i wrócić na wyspę. Niestety, pisklaki same odnajdują wyspę i sieją chaos. Jedynym, który potrafi je uspokoić i przywołać do porządku, jest Thornado. Przebywanie z pisklakami sprawia mu wyraźną przyjemność, a pewien smutek widać w nim, gdy wołany przez Stoicka musi opuścić młode. Kiedy próby wytrenowania maluchów spełzają na niczym, Stoick z pomocą Thornada odstawia pisklęta na Smoczą Wyspę. Gromogrzmot jednak szybko pokazuje swojemu panu, że maluchy są zbyt łatwym celem dla żyjących na wyspie dzikich smoków. Stoick zaczyna rozumieć, że nie mogą pozostawić piskląt bez opieki, a jego wierzchowiec chce z nimi zostać. Stoick z ciężkim sercem zdejmuje z niego siodło i żegna się z nim, jednocześnie nakazując swojemu smokowi opiekować się rodziną. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata W odcinku ''Harmonia nieidealna, dziki Gromogrzmot przebywa na Melodyjnej Wyspie. Jego młode zostało uwięzione przez Śmiercipieśnia w bursztynie i smok próbuje je ratować. Aby tego dokonać, smok łączy siły z Czkawką, razem pokonują drapieżnika i uwalniają pozostałe smoki i jeźdźców. W odcinku Król smoków (część 2) Gromogrzmoty - w tym Thornado, Bim, Bam i Bom - uczestniczą w ostatecznej bitwie z Łowcami. Jak wytresować smoka 2 Kilka Gromogrzmotów pojawia się na początku filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, przemierzając ocean, towarzysząc przy tym Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi podczas ich wspólnego lotu. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Thornado *Bim *Bam *Bom *Whirlwing *Earsplitter *Lil Lullaby Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Thunderdrum *Bludcrest *Champerone DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Reef Thunderdrum *Shifty Murklurker *Tectonic Thunderdrum *Warcry *Waveshaker W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies W internetowej grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, Gromogrzmot jest szóstym do wytresowania smokiem. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Wrecker's Reef. Aby go wytresować, należy dać mu kraby, które najbardziej lubi. Można dać mu także ryby. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Gromogrzmot pojawił się 13 lutego 2014 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 300 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Posiadacze złotego członkostwa mają również możliwość wybrania go jako smoka początkowego. Smok posiada własną animację. Ciekawostki *Gromogrzmot, w przeciwieństwie do innych morskich gatunków, może żyć na lądzie i nie wysychać. **Gromogrzmot jest też jedynym znanym smokiem trzyśrodowiskowym. *Wygląd Gromogrzmota może być oparty na wyglądzie rekina wielorybiego. *W odcinku ''Jak sobie wybrać smoka Stoick stwierdził, że podobno Gromogrzmoty czerpią moc od samego boga piorunów - Thora. *W odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać Czkawka nazwał go Piorunogrzmot. *Jest jednym z nielicznych smoków, które nie potrafią ziać ogniem. *Gromogrzmot o imieniu Thornado był pierwszym wierzchowcem Stoicka Ważkiego. *W książce dla dzieci Jak wytresować smoka 2: Zadanie naklejanie Gromogrzmot został nazwany Głosowiec. *Wydyma się, by nabrać jak najwięcej powietrza, co daje potężniejszy ryk. *Podczas pływania jego ciało ma spłaszczony kształt, co podwyższa hydrodynamikę jego ciała. Rzadko ryczy pod wodą. *Choć według Smoczego Podręcznika Gromogrzmoty są samotnikami, w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 podróżują one w stadach. *Ze względu na głośny wrzask, jaki potrafi wydobyć, jego słuch jest słabszy niż u innych gatunków. *Jest to jedyny znany smok, który nie ulega hipnozie Śmiercipieśnia. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Thunderdrum es:Trueno Tambor ru:Громобой de:Donnertrommler pt-br:Tambor Trovão it:Tamburo Furente pt-br:Tambor Trovão fr:Mille Tonnerres Kategoria:Wodna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gromogrzmoty Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies